


You Should Be Sleeping

by erenfuckinjaeger



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Levi is trying okay, M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 05:27:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17892362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erenfuckinjaeger/pseuds/erenfuckinjaeger
Summary: Eren pulls a sneaky one on Levi





	You Should Be Sleeping

Eren knows that Levi has never been one for romantic things. Never saying romantic things or taking Eren to romantic places, that’s always been Eren’s job. They’ve never had a verbal conversation about it but they didn’t have to for Eren to understand his boyfriend.

His favorite thing is whenever Levi’s had a long day and he takes to playing with Eren’s hair. Doesn’t matter if Eren is laying on Levi’s lap, sitting in front of him on the floor while Levi braids it or if he just reaches over whenever they’re studying together, playing with it softly as he reads through his textbook.

So it doesn’t surprise him when they’re sharing Levi’s small, twin sized dorm bed that Levi’s fingers begin comb softly through Eren’s hair. He hums to himself for a few moments and Eren lets himself melt even more against the other, listening to Levi’s heartbeat.

“God, you don’t even know what you do to me,” he murmurs and Eren tries his hardest not to crack a smile. “You’re such a little shit and a huge pain in the ass — you’re so fucking stubborn, and I thought Hanji was stubborn.”

This is not going the way that Eren is expecting it to and he’s about to say something, but stops when Levi continues. “But that’s more to you that I like. I hate that I can’t say these things to your face when you’re awake, and I know that you know that I really do like you and care for you, but fuck, you don’t even know the half of it, Eren.” His lips press to the top of Eren’s head. 

“You’re so amazing and charming, how you fell for some unemotional asshole like me, well, I’d like to know but I don’t want to challenge it. You make me so happy. The happiest I’ve been in my whole life. There’s no one that makes me feel the way you do. So safe and warm and loved.”

Eren swears that he could break out in tears at any moment. “There’s sometimes this ache in my chest when I look at you. When I see that determined look in your eye before a test, that shining look of astonishment and curiosity whenever we travel to the aquarium. You never cease to amaze me.” His fingers brush over Eren’s cheek and his jaw, stilling when Eren wiggles a little.

“The ache confuses me because it’s a good one. Nothing that makes me feel sad or fearful. It’s always there whenever you look at me with your dazzling smile, whenever you stare at me with that admiration that I will never understand. God, my beautiful, darling Eren,” his words drop to a softer whisper, “you deserve so much more than me but I can never let you go because I’m selfish and…”

He pauses and Eren almost wants to hold his breath as he waits. “I think I’m in love with you.”

Eren takes that as cue to open his eyes, turning his head to face Levi with a soft smile. Before the other can say anything or try to defend himself, Eren presses his lips to Levi in a kiss that says his words better than he could verbally.

And Levi melts into it, hands cradling Eren’s face as if it’s the most precious thing in the world. There is nothing Levi would change, almost glad that Eren had been awake to hear everything he said and even his confession and he didn’t need Eren to say anything to know he felt the same.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated!!
> 
> [My Tumblr!](https://im-eren-jaeger-sexual.tumblr.com/)


End file.
